


Yaksha

by The_Nazarene



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Bloodletting, Childhood Trauma, Choose Violence, Dead People, Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue, Pre-Battle, Revenge, Yaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nazarene/pseuds/The_Nazarene
Summary: Rokurou's thoughts as he follows Velvet into a future there's no going back from.





	Yaksha

**Author's Note:**

> I just got randomly inspired, don't even remember why, to write a drabble about what Rokurou's thinking (maybe) heading into Hellawes with Velvet. I might also be a little drunk while cranking this out in a hour or so. It's super short, but I'm mostly just writing hoping it gets me writing more again.

You know what? I never asked for this.

I haul myself through this frozen tundra, with a broken great sword weighing me down. I can still smell the blood on the short swords on my hip. The yaksha part of me is excited by that, knowing what's ahead. The old part of myself is just tired. The yaksha has kept me alive probably a lot longer than I should. Than I deserved. I've mostly let it take over more often than not, but that's what landed me in that prison. 

I don't know why I'm still following this woman. Is it just the debt? That's the excuse I keep giving her. Is it true? Do I really value carrying this piece of fake junk around? I've kind of forgotten why I do it. I put on this smile and go on killing and killing and nothing ever changes. I've lived way longer than I should have. I should have been executed back when I first tried going against the family. How did I even escape? Was that the day half my sight went red? I can't even remember anymore. I just want to stop.

I just want to stop, but I'm still following her. Why? Fucking why? She keeps telling me to just leave. There's absolutely nothing holding me to this path. I don't have to be sneaking into Hellawes with her. There's going to be a fight. There's going to be blood. I don't want to kill. Why did they ever make me kill? Why did I have to be born a Rangetsu? I was only ever was interesting in farming. The yaks out here reminded me of it. I could just settle out here. Actually try raising yaks. The cold doesn't bother this body of mine. It'd be nice. 

I'm seeing her again. Mom. There's blood everywhere. I can't do anything. My eldest brother did it. Shigure killed her. Because he's a Rangetsu and that's what we do. We kill. We kill our enemies. We kill each other. I knew it, I just didn't want to see it. I don't want to see the blood. Why did he do it? He didn't need to. Not now. Not this way.

Fuck you, Shigure.

I'm back in the present again. I'm following that woman still. We're walking into a crowd of soldiers wearing all white. I think this might be it. This is the end. I wish I'd raised a yak.

But the yaksha oozes into my thoughts. Velvet is how you'll get your revenge. If I follow her, I'll definitely meet Shigure. You've waited so many years already. What's a little longer? What's a little more bloodshed? It might even be fun to topple a whole religion. 

I can see how intense her hatred is. How deep her commitment to her own vengeance is. 

I can't stop the smile that comes across my lips. My face grows warm as my daemon eye glows with excitement. Maybe just a little bit longer.

Then we'll see about the yaks.


End file.
